Christmas Medley: First Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Ciel's not usually one for the holiday season. Fortunately, the holiday season knows he likes tall, dark and handsome. SebaCiel, modern AU, OOC. The first installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013; doubling as a birthday!fic for Ciel. Happy birthday 2013, bocchan.


**First Day: _Christmastime Is Here_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler _characters (c) Yana Toboso.

* * *

Ciel sat tiredly at the little round table of the coffee shop, hands wrapped tightly around the thermos of hot and steaming Earl Grey that he couldn't get anywhere but his own kitchen, because stupid Americans and their lack of proper drinks and whatnot. He snorted lightly to himself, rolling his heterochromatic eyes at the hopeless culture, and cautiously sipped at the beverage, glancing apathetically out of the large glass window at the grey cloud-filled sky, watching absently as small flakes of snow began to delicately fall.

_Never fails, _he thought dejectedly to himself as he glowered at the crystals. _Why can't it _not _snow on my birthday? Just once, maybe? _He huffed, taking another sip of his tea. Snow was overrated in his opinion, especially at this time of year. In fact, this whole _time of year _was overrated, and he couldn't help the leer that crossed his features as he observed one of the shop's baristas stringing decorated garland along the windowpanes and hanging a giant wreath on the door.

As he watched the indigo-haired barista finish tying the red ribbon around the wreath, the door beside it swung open, the crisp air smelling of fresh snow wafting in as yet another two customers strode through. The shiver that ran up his spine, however, had nothing to do with the cold wind.

The recesses of Ciel's mind catalogued the slightly shorter customer – slicked brunet hair, rectangle frames perched on his slender nose adjusted by a gloved hand as he spoke to his companion, thin lips pressed in an unamused line as he brushed the light dusting of fluffy powder from his coat – and promptly shoved him to the "never to be thought of again" corner of his consciousness; no, his attention was solely on the man's companion.

An alabaster complexion as pale as the falling snow was framed by a mane of messily-styled choppy ebony locks, jagged edges falling across rose-tinted cheeks, most likely from the chilly weather. A wide smile was spread across full lips, brilliant white teeth a shade lighter than his skin visible underneath the fluorescent lighting as he laughed amiably at his companion, shaking the ice crystals from his inky hair onto the other.

Ciel was mesmerized, completely enthralled with this gorgeous stranger now standing in the short line of the coffee shop, conversing lightly with who Ciel decided was most likely a good friend or coworker, perhaps. He gazed discreetly at the utterly attractive man as the line slowly moved forward, sipping his Earl Grey silently as he watched the pair order their drinks and nearly spitting back out when the man turned in his direction, his gaze landing directly on Ciel and remaining there, his movement halting as his beautiful ruby eyes widened in awe.

Ciel stared back, his heterochromatic gaze locked onto the shining crimson irises as time seemed to freeze and the rest of the coffee shop seemed to fall away, leaving only them. He was pulled out after a brief moment when he noticed in his peripheral the man's companion shove the other in his direction with a roll of his gold-laced emerald eyes, muttering something in the man's ear before heading to wait at the drink pick-up.

The man's inky hair swished around his face as he stumbled forward in surprise, turning to throw a childish pout at his friend before looking back towards Ciel, a warm smile replacing his frown as he walked over. Ciel was frozen in his seat, immobile as a statue as the man took the seat across from him, leaning on the table to prop his chin in his palm.

"This seat's not taken, is it?" he inquired, arching a perfectly shaped brow and tilting his head to one side, letting his dark locks fall across his face enticingly.

Ciel wanted to melt at the sweet silken tenor tone, flowing smooth as velvet and soft as satin against his eardrums. He shivered involuntarily at the pleasantness of the man's voice and he could feel his cheeks beginning to redden. It eventually registered with him that he'd been asked a question and he quickly shook his head. "N-No, it's not," he stuttered, mentally slapping himself. _Get it together, Ciel, _he berated. _Just because he's mildly attractive is no reason for such pathetic antics. _

_Pfft. 'Mildly' my ass. He's _gorgeous.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, his pants suddenly _much _tighter than they had been as the man straightened up, his grin widening into a full-blown teeth-showing smile as he chuckled. "You're quite adorable, you know," he commented lightly, looking into Ciel's eyes. "And you're eyes are lovely."

Ciel blinked, feeling his blush deepen as he huffed and looked away in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up," he muttered, crossing his arms with a pout. "I'm not _adorable._"

The man just chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, little lord. I find it to be a quite a desirable attribute." He winked playfully.

Ciel wanted to both melt into a puddle of warm goo at the man's intense gaze and for the world to open up and swallow him, simply to be free of the embarrassing comments. His face, he knew, was as red as the man's merlot eyes, quite possibly stained that way permanently, and he felt the strong urge to just disappear; however, he also had to admit that he was quite enjoying the attention.

"So, what's your name, little lord?"

Ciel looked up from his hands around his thermos, pursing his lips. "Ciel Phantomhive."

The man's smile was blinding. "Well, Ciel, I'm –"

He cut himself off as his companion came up out of nowhere and thrust his coffee into his face. He blinked in surprise, looking up at his friend. "What?"

"Ronald texted; Aloïs is drunk – _again _– and needs us home to work damage control." The brunet shook his head in exasperation. "Are you sure your brother isn't a demon?"

The other just let out a laugh, standing to join his friend and taking the drink. He reached out quickly, grabbing the pen in his companion's breast pocket, turning back to Ciel and grinning happily. "Well, Ciel, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this at a later time." Snatching up Ciel's arm and shoving his coat sleeve up his arm, he inked words on the pale skin, letting it drop once he was done.

Capping the pen and handing it back to the brunet, they both turned on their heel and headed for the door. Looking over his shoulder one more time, he called, "Have a good day, little Ciel. I look forward to hearing from you soon! Oh, and happy birthday!" He winked, swiftly turning back around and breezing out the door behind the brunet.

Ciel blinked several times, wondering just how the man knew it was his birthday before shaking his head and looking at his arm. His eyes scanned the what was written:

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Call me soon, my Ciel~ _

_ Aloïs sends his love and birthday wishes_

_ – Sebastian_

Well. That answered _that _question.

Ciel smiled to himself, lightly ghosting a finger over the swirled signature, impressed with Sebastian's calligraphy even on his forearm. He shook his head at the second message, the departure of Sebastian and his friend to lead "damage control" making too much sense; he'd heard tales from the blond himself about what transpired when he was shitfaced. It was strange that they both knew the exact same Aloïs, but it didn't surprise him.

What a small world they lived in.

Ciel sighed, finishing off the Earl Grey and putting the cap back on the thermos, standing and stretching his back out from sitting for so long. As he made his way out into the world, he pulled his coat closer, looking up into the light grey clouds, grinning despite himself as he tugged his sleeve over the message. Against all odds, today had been the best birthday he'd had in several years. Even with all the snow.

Listening to the cheerful holiday music wafting from the shops along the street and gazing around at all the decoration, he began humming along with the tune that was playing as he made his way back to his dorm.

_"Christmastime is here, happiness and cheer, __fun for all that children call their favorite time of year."_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
